


chocolate chip cookies

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Self-Harm, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 02:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit's not as good at hiding as he thinks he is.





	chocolate chip cookies

His wrists sting as he enters the kitchen, but he ignores it. His attention belongs only to his boyfriend, tousled head bent over a blue plastic mixing bowl and favorite cat hoodie draped over his shoulders.

"Darling," Deceit murmurs. Patton jumps a little, then laughs as he pushes the bowl away.

"Dee!" Patton says happily, coming over to him and leaning up on tiptoe to brush a kiss across his mouth. His lips touch the scales that cover one side of his face, and Deceit barely contains his flinch. He doesn't mind Patton touching the scales, he really doesn't, but _anyone_ touching them still makes him a bit nervy. Understanding flashes through Patton's eyes.

"I'm making cookies," Patton explains. "Chocolate chip. I thought about making oatmeal raisin, too, for Virge. Would he like that, do you think?"

"You _shouldn't_ ," Deceit says, emphasizing the last word. Patton smiles thoughtfully and retrieves a second mixing bowl. This one, appropriately enough, is bright purple.

"Do you want to help?" Patton asks. Deceit hesitates, thinking about his recent wounds ( _damn, this is going to sting_ ), but nods.

"Of course," he hisses. Patton frowns.

"What happened, Deceit?" He asks, coming back to Deceit and gently holding onto Deceit's gloved hands. Deceit swallows.

"I have _every_ idea what you mean," he says. Patton just looks at him, his eyes soft behind his square-framed glasses. _Damn it_.

"It was nothing," Deceit dismisses. "Just a- an illogical thought loop. That's all."

"What?" Patton persists. This close, Deceit can see flecks of green in Patton's irises and a spray of freckles across his nose.

"That I don't deserve you," Deceit admits, his voice quiet. "That this will all come tumbling down and all I will ever do is hurt you."

"That's not true!" Patton exclaims. "I _know_ you can taste the truth." Deceit's tongue flickers out despite himself. _Truth_. "You don't hurt me. And if that ever _did_ happen, then I know that we could talk about it and work it out and fix it. Same for if I hurt _you_."

"Patton, I literally impersonated you for an entire video," Deceit says in exasperation. "All I did was mock your inability to be a lawyer in the mock trial. I'm- I'm not _good_ , I-" 

"You apologized for both of those things," Patton says calmly. "The only one who's still mad is you. I know why you impersonated me, and I understand the courtroom scene now. You're the embodiment of self-preservation. And you're _good_ at it. That doesn't make you bad." Deceit frowns, biting his bottom lip.

"Dee, I _love you,_ " Patton continues firmly. "And I want to help you. Can I take care of them?" He nods toward Deceit's wrists. Deceit's face reddens.

"...Yes," he mumbles.

"And then we can finish baking?" Patton asks hopefully, his eyes warm. Deceit brightens.

"Yes," he says. "Patton?"

"Yes?" His boyfriend raises his eyebrows in curiosity as he conjures the red first aid kit, guiding Deceit to the table.

"I love you, too."


End file.
